


Thank You for Getting Us Together

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Thank You... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Dating, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Setting people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Harry talk about their crushes and give each other advice.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Series: Thank You... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Thank You for Getting Us Together

Harley was annoyed. He had been flirting nonstop and now he was just sitting there have a conversation with Harry about how Peter wouldn’t open his eyes and realize that Harley liked him.

“I think you are missing that Peter is oblivious,” Harry reminded his friend. “Next time you see him, just kiss him so he realizes what you are getting at.” Harley nodded before he looked back at his drink. 

“How are things with you and Gwen?” Harley asked.

“Gwen and I broke up again,” Harry said.

“Why did you break up with her this time?” Harley asked. 

“She is a little crazy. And by a little, I mean a lot and by crazy, I mean Psychopathic,” Harry said. “Peter was right when he dumped her, to begin with.” 

“Peter dumped her because she told MJ that he wanted a three-way with her,” Harley reminded Harry.

“Why did I date her again?” Harry asked.

“To piss off Norman,” Harley reminded his friend. Harry nodded as he watched his friend stare at his drink and food.

“You know if you didn’t want to get lunch, we could have found a nice park to bitch about our problems,” Harry said. Harley laughed but went on to eat his lunch as they moved the conversation away from dating. Harry kept eyeing their waiter who was a little rude but sweet on Harry.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Harley asked. Harry sighed.

“I would but I think he would just turn me down. We go to the same gym and he is always flirting with these girls from my yoga class. He has a type and it is typically young and stupid,” Harry said. 

“You are young but not stupid,” Harley supplied for his friend. 

“I also don’t have breast,” Harry said as their waiter came over again handing them the bill. 

“Thank you Eugene,” Harley said. Eugene nodded as Harry thanked him calling him Gene. Eugene told him he would see him around. 

“What was that about?” Harley asked. Harry started to blush.

“He just told me he would see me around. I do eat here a lot and he is normally my waiter,” Harry said.

“You specifically request him,” Harley said with a grin. “Wait until Peter hears about this one.” Harry looked betrayed. 

“You would not tell him,” Harry said. His accent coming out as his tone changed to annoyance. Harley smiled as he went on about how he was going to tell Peter.

“If you tell Peter than I will tell him about your crush,” Harry said. Eugene came back and handed their cards back. He seemed confused about what was going on but he went to leave.

“Eugene is it?” Harley asked. The waiter came back confirming his name. “My friend here is not one to admit stuff but he has this huge crush on you and he would like to know if you would like to go out with him this weekend?” Harry looked at Harley like he was a jerk but Eugene turned to him.

“That would be wonderful,” Eugene said. He grabs the receipt that he just gave Harry and wrote his number for Harry to use. He smiled and left telling Harry to call him. Harley grinned as Harry debated about strangling or thanking his friend. 

“Now you have a date for when Peter and I go out this weekend,” Harley said before leaving Harry to ponder what he meant by that. 

~

Harley entered his apartment that he shared with Peter. He was excited to see Peter. He was going to tell the oblivious boy how he really felt. When he saw Peter he froze. Peter was in the kitchen drinking water. He was missing a shirt and he looked like he just came from a run. 

“Hey Harls,” Peter said. “How was your day?” Harley didn’t know what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was pulling Peter close and kissing him. Peter pulled away looking confused.

“Did you just kiss me?” Peter asked.

“I did,” Harley said. Peter looked at the other boy’s face before he moved his lips down to kiss him again. Harley enjoyed the slower pace of their second kiss. When they finally moved away, Peter seemed to be thinking.

“Why didn’t you do that sooner?” Peter asked.

“I was unsure if you were ready for that,” Harley said. Peter seemed to understand what he meant.

“So why now?” Peter asked.

“Harry reminded me how oblivious you are,” Harley said. Peter felt his cheeks turn red.

“You told Harry about your plan to kiss me today?” Peter asked.

“No, but I did set him up with someone,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley confused.

“You aren’t talking about Flash from the gym?” Peter said. Harley seemed confused.

“Nope. Why is there another guy that he likes?” Harley asked. 

“Flash and Harry flirt back and forth at the gym,” Peter said. 

“Eugene and Harry were flirting back and forth at the restaurant all the time,” Harley said. Peter laughed.

“Eugene is Flash,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “In high school, he went by Flash.” Harley seemed to understand what he was saying now. 

“Well, they are going out thanks to me asking Flash out for Harry. Harry was going to get mad but I used us going out this weekend as an excuse for why I told Eugene for him,” Harley said. Peter smiled. 

“So when are we going out this weekend?” Peter asked.

“I was thinking Saturday,” Harley said. Peter seemed to agree as the two planned out their date. Harry and Ned came home late to find the two on the couch cuddling.

“Will this be a normal occurrence or a one-time thing?” Harry asked his friends. 

“Normal,” Peter said. “Harls and I can move to my room if the cuddling annoys you.”

“Nope, not at all,” Ned said before sitting down and talking about his day with Harley. Peter looked at Harry with a knowing smile. 

“We are going out on Saturday since you already know about what your boyfriend did,” Harry said. Peter grinned as Harley and Ned talked to him about how proud he was for planning out the date. Peter cuddled up close as Harry told them about how they talked at the gym about their upcoming date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want to hop over to a chat about parkner follow the link here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
